Lee Badens
Lee Badens is one of 26 students in Doubt Academy 3: Omega, possessing the title of Super High-School Level Henna Tattoo Artist. Lee is the first murderer of Doubt Academy Omega, and the first to be rightfully executed as well. During the ending of the game, her data is uploaded into a human clone, and she escapes Gaia with the rest of her class. Appearance Lee is a short, tan-skinned girl with brown eyes and maroon hair that almost reaches her chest area, which is adorned by a black ribbon that goes around her head, with its ends dangling in front. She wears a blue dress, which is covered by a light blue jacket with gray sleeves, yellow 'trimming' ,and a white hood. She also wears brown knee-length boots (but at some point wore tan-colored flats). How she's usually recognized is by the various tattoos she has on her body, which varies from time to time due to the nature of henna. Although when everyone wakes up in Elysium, Lee is shown to have none on her. Personality Lee Badens is a cheery and outgoing girl, who, despite her outgoingness, is a surprisingly calm and level-headed person. During the times she interacts with the other students, it's noted that she changes her way of talking with them, as can be seen when she talks in English with Rune, or when she shouts just as loud as Koyomi during their introduction, or even when she sternly counters Daisuke's arguments during their squabble. Even though she ends up acquiring the title of murderer for the first chapter of the game, she cares for everyone's welfare, as she reveals that the only reason she had committed her crime is due to worry and fear for everyone else's safety. Background The next-door neighbor girl who lives in the port city of Coddoun, Australia, 11-year old Lee’s life took a surprising turn when she met a Henna tattoo artist named Alexander Firan one day on the beach. Gaining interest on the ‘drawings’ on the man’s skin, she eventually gathered the courage to ask him to teach her how to create tattoo patterns like his, being taken in as his apprentice. At 14 years old, with her parents’ permission and her recently acquired license, she started a small Henna tattoo business on that very beach (with Mr. Firan’s guidance), slowly gaining popularity with the tourists and the beachgoers, until it became the talk of many as the prowess of a rising teenage Henna tattoo artist made itself known, word being spread to many places and people, including to the scouts of Hope’s Peak Academy. Skills Skill #1: {Steady Hand} Most Henna patterns are intricate, requiring one’s entire focus, so it’s no surprise that Lee has a firm grip whenever she starts inking patterns onto the skin, not even a tiny squiggle out of place. Skill #2: {Keep Calm and Carry On} Despite her outgoing nature, Lee is actually one of the calmest and composed people you’ll meet. She’s willing to wait long hours in any given situation without breaking, may it be in preparing Henna paste or dealing with impatient customers. Doubt Academy 3: Omega When Lee first woke up in Elysium with everyone, instead of freaking out, she asked Usami where her keycard was, due to the then magical girl telling them that their keycards were in their pockets, to which Lee had none. Afterwards, despite their situation, she didn't panic and instead told the others she had conversed with that she hoped their staying in Elysium is but a field trip instead of being a permanent stay, like Usami had mentioned. She didn't explore as much, and instead focused on getting acquainted with the other 'residents' of Elysium, which was cut short when Usami had asked them all to gather to the portal area. Lee was the third person to use the portal (the first two being Koyomi Maeda and Akira Saeki), but not before questioning just what it was for. She was just as horrified as a lot of the students when Monobear apeared and took over Elysium, defeating Usami, and killing Eikichi. When new maps were revealed, she was hesitant to explore, but eventually did so, but not before getting into an argument with Daisuke on whether it's an appropriate time for everyone to cooperate on escaping or not, especially after witnessing Eikichi's death. 'Hours' after Monobear's takeover, he revealed a motive for them to kill, which was the temporary dropping of the firewalls of Elysium (now known as Tartarus), and made Usami (now known as Monomi) glitch horribly; the motive was for them to kill within the next 24 hours or else they all get glitched at random. Unlike most of the students who scoffed at the motive, Lee was one of the two people to consider that the glitching might truly do them harm (the other one being Imogen). A day after the motive reveal, Daisuke was found to be dead in the Pool Area of Tartarus, kickstarting the Game of Mutual Killing. Lee participated in the investigation like everyone else, just as rattled as everyone else by the fact that one of them would actually kill. By the time the trial had started, Lee was one of the people who first spoke up in order for them to get started. However, Tamaki had already started suspecting her due to a powdery substance found in the Animus, which seemed to be the true cause of death, and realized that there was such thing as a henna powder that can poison the body. More and more people began to suspect her even more when she stripped to prove her innocence, due to the tattoo found on her chest. She got questioned further when some of the students noticed something was 'off' in her defense. Eventually, it was figured out that she was the true culprit, due to a plan by Naoki to remove the tattoo on her chest, revealing a bruise that she received during the struggle with the victim. Instead of denying it, she instead confessed to the murder before Monobear even had to confirm it was her, apologizing for falling for a 'stupid' and 'weak' motive, and that she killed only because she was worried for everyone else. She even explained how she went about with the murder. While a lot of the students were rightfully angry at her, some of the students forgave her and even went as far as to console her with their words and actions. By the end of the first trial, she was executed in a rather brutal way, with her falling back into the court room and smashing her head in, terrifying a majority of the students which caused them to either scream, vomit, faint, or run quickly to the elevator. Even though a few were not as fazed, Lee's death served as a reminder of just how cruel Monobear was. Relationships Rune Andersen: The first person Lee talked to when she woke up in the Dining Area with everyone else in Elysium (now known as Tartarus). Lee finds him to be a nice person, and is glad to know she isn't the only foreigner in there. Koyomi Maeda: A person she met in the lobby, after leaving her room after applying a new tattoo on herself. At first she was intimidated by his loud voice (which was normal for him, as his talent as SHSL Wota), but then she retaliated by making her voice just as loud as his while introducing herself. Later, during the 'pool party', she drags him into the swimming pool fully clothed. She seems to consider him as a close friend, and it's hinted that she has a crush on him. Koyomi was one of the two who refused to vote for Lee, despite all the evidence pointing to her, and was one of the people who forgave her for her actions, promising her that he would find out who made her kill someone, and get out of Tartarus for her sake. Imogen Yahola: Met in the Pool Area, while waiting for the pool party that was mentioned by the other students. While they've only spoken once (before the first trial), both seem to have a positive view of one another. Imogen was one of the people who forgave her for her actions, even approaching Lee after her confession to give her a hug (like Minako and Koyomi). Minako Ito: Met in the Pool Area, after dragging Koyomi into the pool. While they've only spoken once (before the first trial), both seem to view each other as very good friends. Minako was one of the two who refused to vote for Lee, despite all the evidence pointing to her, and was one of the people who forgave her for her actions, saying that Lee was but a victim as well, and would never kill under normal circumstances. Daisuke Techou: Conversed in the Plaza Block, after Eikichi's death. They had a small argument which eventually landed Daisuke on Lee's murder list. Tamaki Manabe: Her roommate. They only actually talked during the investigation of Daisuke's death, but it was already implied that Tamaki had a suspicion that Lee was the murderer, to which they were right. '''Aqua Ooshima: '''Aqua's actions made him quite infamous around Tartarus, that it even reached Lee about how rude he was to a lot of students, despite them never talking or interacting until the first trial. When it was announced Lee was the murderer, Aqua went out of his way to give a surprisingly heartwarming speech to her, of how he won't remember her as a murderer but instead as some girl with a spine, ending it with a kiss on her lips. It's to be noted that Lee in her Relationships page stated that she was 'conflicted' because of the kiss. Trivia *Lee's original name was supposed to be Lily, as her mod stated that Lee was a talent-swapped version of a makeup artist named Lily Badens, which is the mod's character as well. **Going through their pregame blog, Lee was just supposed to be a nickname, before it was decided later on that Lee would be her real name. *Lee is left-handed, but has taught herself to be ambidextrous to make herself more efficient in drawing henna tattoos. She uses her right hand however a lot for other activities, as well as hand gestures. *She is the only child of Aiyana Badens and Gerald Badens. *She likes the beach, warm colors, the sun, and patterns in general. *She dislikes rushed jobs, heights, and cold weather. **Coincidentally, Lee revealed in her confession that she planned everything ahead because she would mess everything up if it wasn't, and her execution later on had her falling from a great height. *Lee's birthplace is unknown. It's only known that she had spent the most of her life in Australia, before accompanying her dad overseas to Japan when she was 14 years old. *Her birthday is on January 8th, the same day as her mod. *Lee's blood type is B. *She is known to not use honorifics, and instead calls everyone by their first names (with the exception of Akira, as he explicitly stated that he wants to be called by his last name Saeki instead). *By the second half of the prologue, all of Lee's titles submitted to the Omega blog are adverbs and adjectives that end with -ly, like 'Swimmingly', 'Unfortunately', 'Accusingly?!', etc. ** The last mentioned title, if linked together with what she actually says on that post, looks more like 'Accusing Lee?!'; as by that post, she starts being accused during the trial and has yet to defend herself. *Her execution, Unfortunately White Room , was the same execution prompt written on her application. The fact that she was the first murderer, and killed off in a gruesome way to frighten the others, was purely coincidental, and not planned at all. * Her altered keycard in the Isolation Ward lists her cause of death as "blunt force trauma". Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega Category:Deceased Category:Culprits Category:Executed Category:Female Students Category:Revived